


Beautiful Pieces of Broken Things

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: The world is dark and lost. The heroes are broken and the soldiers fight no longer.aka. Dealing with the events of Infinity Waraka I should have finished this a long time ago and now I'm not gonna finish before Endgame so oops***Temporary Hiatus***





	1. Red Cape, Gold Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Explanation:  
> First 14 chapters are the Fallen  
> Next 9 are surviving Heroes (including Shuri because I'm in Denial)  
> The Final One is... Different

The man wears a red cape, golden gloves, and a fierce expression. He knows what he has to do. That does not make it easy. He can see it. Weeping mothers, lonely children, haunted looks. He sees the many worlds he’s run through, over and over, and he knows its for the best. But he still regrets the pain he’ll cause. He’s a doctor. He shouldn’t kill. But it’s the endgame, and it’s the only way. The only way. His hands were shaking, and now he’s gone, gone, gone.


	2. The Angel

He laughs, and sunshine lights the world like summer. He smiles, and hope returns to shadowed halls. He was their angel. But now he is unsure. He kills, and pretends it does not hurt him. He shakes with fear at all that could come. He feels it in his blood and bones like whispers on the wind. He jokes, and it is a hollow, false joy. He doesn’t want this. His mask was cracking, and now he’s gone, gone, gone.


	3. Wolf, Who Was Once A Soldier

Nightmares wrack the wolf who was a soldier. He tries to be strong, but he can’t keep up. His teeth are gritted and his nails dig into his hands. I’m with you. Voices whispering and rising to screams. Sobbing and roaring and wailing. Why do they cry? He can’t do it. He can’t do it, except for one thing. The other voice. It whispers. I’m with you. I’m with you till the end. I’m with you. His mind was slipping, and now he’s gone, gone, gone.


	4. Witch Girl

The demon, the nightmare, the witch, the child. Her hands are stained with blood. Her crimes number too many. Her innocence is gone, killed by the power she still can’t understand. Cold metal is her comfort, and anger keeps her going. Everything falls and shatters like fists against glass. He fell. He shattered. He’s gone. Shadows consume and hope lies broken at her feet. Her heart was breaking, and now she’s gone, gone, gone.


	5. Not Quite Anything

He was a hero, but he was not. He was a human, but he was not. His smile was soft and his voice cool. He whispers kind words, and waits for the end. Though he claims to be calm, he stutters and shakes, and his hands form fists. But he knows what is right, and he won’t let fear drive him. He tells himself that as his world folds in. And he prays and prays and prays that the she won’t fold in too. His love was soaring, and now he’s gone, gone, gone.


	6. Golden Crown

He is prince, and sorcerer, and soldier. His crown lies dented on the ground, and his magic is fading. The room is dark and his skin is pale against it like the moon. Pride and strength are all that help him fight the fear, the loss, the grief. His hand stretches out, and he keeps shaking. His voice is sharp and loud. He doesn’t know how to feel. His world is in the balance, and he can feel the scales tipping. Is this worth it? Is he worth it? His blade was rusting, and now he’s gone, gone, gone.


	7. The Daughter of the Devil

The daughter of the devil. The assassin, all in black and red. Blood runs down her skin. She could not know. She did not know. Love that burns like hate and feels more like pain than pleasure. Everything shifts, her world askew, and she falls. So much she wishes she could say. The tapestry that will tear and break apart without her there. What would they do? The heroes and rogues, soldiers and angels, who depended on her. As she falls, and everything ends, she can only think of them. Her world was shifting, and now she’s gone, gone, gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry it's so short. Any bets on who this chapter's character is?
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
